


Milt Likes Russ' Ears

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: Milt Likes....... [4]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Bamf Milt Chamberlain, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- I'm obviously in a mood to right fanfiction today.</p><p>Russ' ears haunt Milt at night<br/>Russ is toing the line and Milt has to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milt Likes Russ' Ears

Milt likes Russ’ ears; he never really had a thing for ears until he’d first met the man. Yes Russ had a gorgeous devil may care smile, and beautiful brown eyes, but it was his ears that captivated Milt’s attention. 

Russ’ ears haunted his dreams, Milt could often lose himself just staring at them as the other man ranted on about one thing or the next. Milt was certain being Russ Agnew was an exhausting thing. Today Russ had been on one of his more spectacular tirades, usually entertaining and exasperating this one wasn’t called for. He was ripping into a suspecting and had over stepped more than one invisible boundary. Milt didn’t think, he acted, He grabbed one of those tantalizing ears and dragged the older man right out of the interrogation room, through the BCPD bullpen, out the door across the hall and into the FBI office.

Milt jabbed at his iPad and the office windows tinted black all while his hand still grasped Russ’ abused ear and the detective grumbled. Milt pulled his ear enough to guide the Detective right into his office chair before he let go. 

He’d never been so happy for an office chair without armrests. Milt straddled the older man so he couldn’t escape before grinding his hips down into Russ’ lap and sealing his lips over the other man’s. Milt’s hands were in Russ’ hair, thumbs caressing the outer shell of those very ears as his tongue battled for dominance with Russ’. When they broke apart for air Milt licked a hot stripe from Russ’ jawline to his left ear so he could nibble and suck on its lobe before he separated himself from the other man.

Milt stood up and looked down upon Russ, the detective’s hair was standing up in different directions, and he looked completely debouched. Russ was dead silent, unmoving and Milt started to wonder if he’d broken the other man. Russ laughed an honest laugh before he pulled Milt back on to his lap and just held him. There was no demand to finish what he’d started and Milt felt his heart warm with the emotions that very action made him feel. Milt just sat there gently pulling and massaging Russ’ ears in each of his hands and the detective just let him.

“ Mine” he said as he continued to play with those perfect ears.  
“ Yours” Russ answered before cupping the back of his head and pulling him in for a gentle kiss. They continued to share soft kisses, Milt’s lips occasionally wondering off to play with the detective’s ears. They’d go back out and face the world or crawl out of his office window when they were ready, but for now this was exactly where Milt needed to be, cocooned in Russ’ arms, and playing with his boyfriend’s ears. Milt Chamberlain was finally home.


End file.
